


Defeat

by ghostwriter00797



Series: Redemption AU [1]
Category: Dino Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe- Joanne wins, Gen, He's done fighting in this one, Redemption AU because why not, So most of his character is my personal headcanons, This show could have done so much with his character, Victor is Tired, and they didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter00797/pseuds/ghostwriter00797
Summary: Joanne has won. Victor doesn't want to admit it, but with everything he has worked towards going up in flames he has to. He may be able to get out of the legal trouble and the jail time. He may be able to salvage his reputation, but he has no other options. There is no backup plan. He has to find her.





	Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This was something I wrote at like four in the morning, so it might not make a lot of sense. It's also for a fandom that I'm pretty sure is dead. For whoever stumbles across this mess, Dino Squad is childrens show with horrible acting, writing, and heavy-handed morals. I also love it more than I really should. The concept is pretty... out there. Basically, you have two Velociraptors (in the show they actually look a bit more like Utahraptors to me) that survived the asteroid that killed the rest of the dinosaurs. Over the years their DNA mutated until they were able to change their form. One, Joanne, accepted the fact that humankind was there to stay. The other, VIctor, despised them and believed that dinosaurs never should have gone extinct. Over the years he planned and schemed, and at the time the show starts he has developed primordial ooze. It is combined with nanobots and he unleashes it whereever he decides to in order to see the effects and perfect it into something that would transform every living thing on earth into a dinosaur. He unleashes a new batch into the sea around the tidepools that Joanne's high school biology class is visiting for an assignment (yeah, she became a teacher). Five students in a lab group, that do not get along at all, end up contaminated by it when they swim out to save a stray dog that is in distress. The ooze begins to change them, and Joanne attempts to cure them but cannot. The ooze they were infected with has been contaminated and has bonded so closely to their DNA that the equipment she has won't work. Said ooze gives the five teenagers the ability to transform into dinosaurs. She helps them to control their change and they have to learn to work together in order to combat Victor. Also, they can all communicate telepathically. Like I said, it's a weird (but cool) concept. And now this description is probably longer than the story itsself, so enjoy!

 Victor has never believed in miracles.  In his mind they were a foolish human concept, like everything else the insignificant apes had made up  .  He had survived such devastating events as the Black Plague,  multiple  famous natural disasters, and every war that has ever  been fought  .  He had watched empires rise and fall,  been knighted  , traveled throughout every country on the planet, and to him it was simple .

“Sir, we can’t salvage any of this. It’s over.”

Those two simple words hurt more than any wound he has ever received. As he watches his company, his research, his power, go up in flames, he finds himself wishing for one.  At least he has the luxury of a television while waiting in the interrogation room, but it only serves to rub salt in the wound . Every channel contains the same variations, the same spectacle.

_Raptor-dyne in Ruins: An Expose._  

_Victor Veloci: Madman Playing God or Misunderstood Scientist?_  

_Human Experimentation in the Raptor-dyne Regime._

_Former Raptor-dyne Employee Spills All!_

The soft click of his attorney’s heels precede her entrance to the room. She  is followed by  several policemen, all  suitably  cowed.  Victor knows before she speaks that he will avoid jail time, fines, and other important legal troubles  . He will  retain  his fortune and be able to support himself for the rest of this life. He will be in the clear, others already taking the fall for him.  All of  it means nothing now.

“Mr. Veloci, you are free to go.”

The distaste in the man’s voice is clear, but for the first time in a long while Victor cannot muster up the energy to return fire  .  He follows the attorney out, assuring her that her payment will  be wired  to her, and finds that one of the imbeciles  formerly  in his employment had brought his car  .  The comforting smell of leather and wood surrounds him, strong and familiar even to the inferior human nose that this form possesses . The purr of the engine soothes him, calms the nerves that have begun to rise. Victor doesn’t want to admit it, doesn’t want to give in during this time of weakness, but he wants to see Joanne. Of all people she should be the one to incite the most rage, a traitor to their kind, yet he cannot bring himself to care. She has worn him down over the centuries, and with this final strike she had succeeded. Victor is angry, furious, but he is also tired. Joanne has won. He is finally going back to her, whether he likes it or not.


End file.
